mopeio_ofiicialconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Disasters
Natural disasters happen once in a while. There are many natural disasters, including earthquakes, sinkholes, and volcanic eruptions. Each animal can survive different natural disasters differently. For instance, the Camel is good for droughts, and the eagles and birds are immune to sinkholes. Each natural disaster is deadly, but some are more deadly than others, being capable of killing high tiers, like elephants. Here are the list of the natural disasters along with which animal is the most likely to survive through the disaster. Earthquake During an earthquake, you shouldn't be on hills. You also shouldn't be in the water, unless you are a sea animal. The earthquake can cause a tsunami, which will wipe you out. In case of an earthquake, go to holes, or stay nearby a heal stone. If you fall into a crack, it will kill you. To survive the earthquake, become a flying animal. Other animals that survive well are lions, cheetahs, tigers, and all animals that run fast on mud. These cats can easily pounce away, and have better agility than other animals. A bunch of rocks and hills will be moving around, but if you are an animal, say a donkey, you can kick it away. Earthquakes don't do a lot of damage, but if you get a rock to hit you, you can suffocate to death. Tsunami The tsunami is one of the most fear, especially the dragon. You can't really avoid it, even if you are a flying animal. It doesn't really do anything except push sea animals to land. It causes a lot of destruction when touched, and will take most if not all of your health. It destroyed webs, rocks, and hills. The holes will also disappear. After the tsunami, there will be a ton of food because it pushed all of them. You can go and retrieve some, but beware. There will also be a lot of big animals trying to hunt you down. During a tsunami, the best animals are turtle, crab, giant crab, pelican, and all the animals that are in the snow biome. Because the water turns into snowballs when it hits the ice. If you are another animal, just run away. You can go near the middle, but not too far, as there are black dragons. The Strider is the only animal that’s immune to it. Sandstorm Note that this disaster only happens in the desert. It does nothing but take some health off of all the animals except for Amateroes. This is one of the weakest disasters, but most common. If happens every 2 hours. You can be any animal during a sandstorm. Just make sure to not fight any animals during a sandstorm, as it does make you bleed. You also lose a little XP. The Amateros and the Sphinx are immune to it. Sinkhole The sinkhole is extremely hard to actually go in, but it will kill you, probably in one hit. There are some big ones and some small ones. The small ones do more damage but the big ones has a bigger radius. You can actually be sunk if you don't fly when you fall in, even if you are an eagle and falcon. The two legendary dragons are immune to the small ones and take 10% damage to the big ones. Volcano Eruption see: Volcano Eruption